Rumor Has It
by DeathOnPaws
Summary: Oneshot. Princess Comet finds a long lost enemy, and plans numerous pranks to pull on her. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned.


**Rumor Has It**

**Princess Comet's Tale**

Rumor has it, my life was ruined, I lost my best friend, my true love left me, and had my mother fired from her job all in one day. You are curious as to how that's possible? Let me explain everything.

I'm a small town girl (no, not in a lonely world) of Boingy Acres. I live with my mother, and my doodle, Outlaw. Outlaw is a cheetah printed doodle, nothing less of expensive. He was bought for me on my birthday a few years back, and we've grown up together... Oops, I'm getting off topic. As I was saying, I live with my mother. She is quite wealthy, to say the least, due to many years of assisting Flippy with his daily tasks. After work, I remember her coming home every night, exhausted. But one morning, while she was preparing herself for another tedious day, she told me, "You are going to school today". And when my mom tells me I _will_ do something, that means there's absolutely no getting out of it.

So I went to school. On my way in, Professor Pete stopped me, and asked annoying questions such as "Who are you", "How old are you", "Have you been to school before", and so on. Luckily, class was about to start, and interrupted my interrogation. I took the closest seat I could find, and it just-so-happened that I sat next to a "certain" light brown dog. Me, being the young, curious, red cat I am, leaned over and whispered, "What's your name?" I thought I recognized her from somewhere, but I was troubled on remembering exactly where that "somewhere" was.

The mocha colored dog replied, "My name is Cookie."

Ah, Cookie. Now I recall where I've seen you. Cookie was one of my old enemies from a Toontown Summer Camp. She had pulled numerous pranks on my group, and this was my chance to get even, I had thought.

Originally, getting my revenge sounded like a wonderful idea. Unfortunately for me, the fact I was supposed to act "lady-like" had slipped my mind entirely, until I had made Cookie's life miserable for three days. The first one had started off as a simple, "no-harm-done" prank. Well, kind of. _I _didn't get caught, so no harm done for me. During lunch hour, I noticed Cookie had some sort of red tropical fruit drink. While she was unwrapping her other food, it was fairly easy to nab the fruit punch and sneak a few sour-coated jellybeans in there. It was hilarious to see her, with all of her friends (who knew brats could get so popular), almost choking on tropical fruit punch. Cookie must have been surprised as well as shocked, because she fell into the fountain.

The next one was more embarrassing. I chose a day when Cookie, the world's snobbiest dog, was wearing a jacket. As she was entering the school house, I managed to sneak a wad of gum into the jacket's hood.. And when she put it on, well, let's just say there was a ton of screaming.

The last prank I pulled was the one that got me into big time trouble. I craved watching her being humiliated in front of everyone – Yes, I know it sounds desperate, and I admit, I _was_ desperate.

Before class, I had time to sneak in with a bottle of super glue while everyone else was still playing on the playground. Cookie had all her things laying out, including notebooks, erasers, pencils, pens.. you name it. I knew if I was going to pull this one off, I had to act quickly. Frantically, and hoping no one would come in, I took every item she had laying out, and glued it onto the desk. Task complete.

You're probably wondering what could have possibly gone wrong? I'll tell you. After the class laughed until their throats hurt at the helpless Cookie, trying to pick up her things, Professor Pete noticed a bottle of super glue. _On my desk. _And you can about imagine that's where the fun ended.

Cookie and I were both pulled outside by him, and he made me apologize. I bet you're wondering why that's such a big deal. I assure you, it's not a big deal. The next part is where my life got bad.

Too bad Cookie had a revenge plan also. I showed up for school the next morning, but was greeted by almost every student, none looking too pleased with my arrival. It turns out Cookie started a rumor that I thought toons with less jellybeans than me were less important. (That's not true, I promise!) But unfortunately, no one believed my claims.. Professor Pete took their side, not bothering to listen to mine. He called Flippy about it, only god knows why, and my mother was fired on the spot. My best friend, Queen Poodledorf, also thought I was lying when I said, "I don't think that! Cookie started that rumor, it's not true!" So, no more best friend. Of course, my boyfriend _had _to be going to that school, and you guessed it! He's not my boyfriend anymore, again due to Cookie's rumor.

And now, rumor has it I won't be going to school anymore, nor will I be leaving my room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: That wasn't supposed to be happy or sad.. I can't quite label the mood. But we all know that Princess Comet will have a happy ending in life.. :) Things can only get better at that point, hah. My first oneshot turned out different than I imagined it, but I think it's still okay. I never even planned on writing this until seven hours ago. Princess Comet, the red cat, is not a real toon. (Well, I'm sure there is a toon like her out there, but I mean it's not based off of anyone.) Nor is Cookie. As for Queen Poodledorf, I don't think she's real either. Hooray for lots of fake toons in this fanfiction! ...Nah, actually that means I'm running low on toons to write about. If you have a certain toon you want me to include in upcoming stories, just let me know somehow. I check my inbox regularly. (Sorry, but no promises. Sometimes I just can't find a role that will suit the toon.) Reviews are love, drop one if you have the time. Oh, one more thing. I have no plans for future fanfictions yet, so if you're in need of a beta reader, come find me. - DoP**


End file.
